Windows - Dave x Reader
by Nashi-Meku
Summary: Dave accidentally makes a fool of himself when the girl across the street sees him shooting an imaginary pistol through his window. Very short drabble that I wrote on a whim.
_I am just stalling and not writing my other reader x inserts_

 _aren't I being helpful_

* * *

Dave set down the last box in his new home, and looked out the window. Since he graduated high school, he decided that it was time to finally move out, and found a pretty decent house near John's home. This gave him the opportunity to not only hang out with John, but also go to college with him as well.

"I can't believe I finally get to walk through the front door and not worry about a strife." He said out loud to himself, as he walked over to the door, looking through the window that was on the top half of the door. As he looked, he realized that window was reflective, and he could see himself in it.

"Heh." Nothing much had changed since high school. Dave still wore shades, along with his normal red sleeved record shirt, and he still kept his cool act up. Grinning suddenly, he had an idea. Backing up from the door, he ran towards it sideways, and dove in front of the reflective window, both his hands outstretched and pointed in a pistol position. However, the minute he dove out like that, a girl walked past his house on the side walk, and saw him diving in front of his door. Startled, he fell over, landing on the ground in a heap.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Dave started freaking out, still in the position on the floor. "What the _hell_ did I just do?!" As carefully as he could, he picked himself up, and peered out the window.

The girl was aiming an imaginary shot gun at him from over John's car.

He felt the corners of his mouth tilt upwards, and proceeded to 'return fire'. The next 10 minutes was spent with him and the (h/c) girl pretending to shoot each other, with both of them diving and rolling and making shooting noises. It only ended when the girl pretended to be shot, and did a dramatic death scene with her clutching her chest with both hands, and falling back behind John's car. Grinning, Dave ran out his house to where she fell over, only to find fer laying on the ground, laughing her head off.

"That was the best fatality shot I have _ever_ seen." His breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous, with her (e/c) eyes and asymmetrical cat sweater.

"Totally." Dave extended his hand, and she accepted it. "And the dramatic death? Couldn't have done it better myself." She beamed, and he felt his face flush.

"I haven't seen you around here, did you recently move?" The way her hair moved in the breeze was mesmerizing.

"Yeah, I moved in a few days ago." He nervously wiped his clammy hands on his jeans.

"That's cool. My name's (y/n) (l/n)." She held out her hand to shake his, and Dave was glad that his hands weren't as sweaty as they were a moment ago.

"Dave Strider." Her eyes widened slightly, and he flinched.

"So you're Dave! John told me so much stuff about you already! You know John, right? John Egbert?"

"Of course. He's one of my best friends. I moved here so we could hang out and go to college together." (y/n) smiled.

"That's great-" Suddenly, a shortened version of _Beatdown_ began to play. Both Dave and (y/n) jumped, and she started sifting through her bag frantically.

"I'm so sorry!" Her face was flushed, as she dug through the contents of her shoulder bag. "It's my phone."

"That's one of the songs I made." Dave said, bewildered. "You're using one of my songs as your ringtone?"

"Um-" Now her face was definitely as red as a tomato. "J-John showed me some of your music... and I really liked this one..." She finally pulled out her cellphone, and pressed the answer button. "Hello? Oh, hi! What? No way!" (y/n) glanced down at the watch around her wrist, and gasped. "I'm so sorry! I'll be there soon, I promise!" She hung up, and looked at Dave apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Dave, but I _really_ have to go right now. If I don't I might get in serious trouble." (y/n) fumbled around her bag again, looking for something. "You don't mind me writing on your arm?" Dave shook his head slowly, and she hastily pulled out a pen. Grabbing his arm, she uncapped the pen with her teeth, and started scribbling.

"Here's my phone number, and I live down the street from you." The tip of the pen was tingly on his wrist, and her hands were warm as they held onto his. "If you need anything, just call me!" (y/n) recapped the pen, and started running down the sidewalk. Dave could only stand there as she ran away from him. Just as she was about to round the corner, she turned around and waved.

"Bye Dave! I'll see you later!" Dave waved back, and she vanished.

"Yeah. See you later." He couldn't stop the smile stretching across his face.

* * *

 _This was a bit short, it's more of a drabble than anything, really._

 _Idk_

 _This was based off of a tumblr post I read_


End file.
